To Meet You Again
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: The future is saved. The hope for tomorrow is brighter than ever. As Hana continues to walk the path to her dreams, she comes across a stranger in a field of flowers...


**Seen the last episode, and I think...**

 **...**

 _ **YOU COULD ATLEAST SHOW THEIR WEDDING PHOTO!**_

 **I've been waiting for an exciting, tear-jerking, heart-warming time-travelling show,** _ **and you ruined it's ending!**_

 **I guess that's why we fanfiction writers exist.**

 **And would it kill the fanfiction administrators to include** **Hugtto! Precure i** **n their filters? The show is already over!**

 **(Taking a deep breath... Before smiling with eyes twitching.)**

 **Please enjoy this sequel to** _ **The Ideal Flower That Blooms Eternally.**_

* * *

The sun was the first to greet her the moment she opened her eyes.

Hana let out a yawn and jumped out of bed, opening her windows to greet the brand new day.

 _The day... after yesterday._

She could still feel the scars of yesterday, when she had to say good-bye to her dear friends. The parting was painful, but they knew it was for the best.

They have saved the future after all. Their home.

Her frown turned into a wide smile. They were all safely at home, happy and hopeful. So there was no reason for her to be upset.

She preps herself for school before meeting her family for breakfast. As always, her little sister had to be such a lovable pain-in-the-neck. But that didn't stop her from happily eating her delicious, big omelette.

Finally, she steps outside, ready for her journey to school.

 _Then the rain came..._

 _Why couldn't she have brought an umbrella?_

Using only her bag as protection, she seeks shelter from the rain. As she does, a feeling of deja vu overwhelmed her.

A vision of a man giving her his handkerchief briefly flashed before her eyes.

She snaps back into reality, wondering _why_ she would suddenly remember that.

She manages to find shelter... at the very shame shed they shared their dreams in...

She found herself wondering, wondering why a nice man like him tried to stop time. What drove him into the darkness? Why did he always have that sad look in his eyes?

 _Where is he now? Somewhere where he's finally happy..._

 _She hopes..._

She could see a figure running through the rain, coming to where she was.

Her first thought, _him..._

She shakes her head. It just couldn't be. He... _Could he have survived?_

 _No. He... he couldn't have..._

The moment the other person entered the shed, Hana felt she was suddenly transported in a field of flowers...

"Hello." The man before her greeted, looking at her with curiosity, "Have we, met before?"

* * *

 _11 years later..._

The moment he received the news, he literally dropped everything and quickly rushed to the hospital, clutching the bouquet of yellow flowers in his arms as if they were the 2nd most precious thing in his life.

 _3rd, actually._

The moment he found the room, he could hear a small wail coming from behind the door.

With shaking hands, he opens the door.

There, lying on the hospital bed, was his beloved, still beautiful as ever despite the weary look in her eyes.

 _And in her arms..._

They switched, her holding the bouquet in her hands, while he held their precious treasure.

Their little one yawned, gazing at her parents with adoring eyes. He feels his wife's hand intertwining with his. Their eyes met, smiles appearing in both their faces.

The newborn let out a little coo, regaining her parents' attention. They giggle in amusement.

It just seem like yesterday when they first met under the rainy sky... Two strangers, yet both felt they knew the other.

They started out as friends, but as the days, and weeks, and months passed...

 _The seed that was planted... bloomed into something beautiful..._

They noticed the newborn shifted her gaze, cooing happily at whatever caught her attention. They turned their heads to the source, and smiled at the bright, yellow sun.

At that moment, they promise...

They shall ensure a bright, beautiful future for their darling daughter.

One filled with hope, light, and love.


End file.
